Beautiful Winter
by nescienx
Summary: Sakuragi walks Haruko home one wintry evening.


re Shohoku Gardens : The Library

  
Beautiful

  
It was beautiful. Snow was falling, so soft, so white and so light. One flake landed on my nose and I stared at it, willing it to fall away. I heard laughter, sweet and natural. I must have been a funny picture - my two eyes focusing on snowflake on my nose. She raised her hand to brush it off. Her touch was gentle, yet it sent electrical signals to my spine.  
  
She must have had felt it too, for she pulled her hand away immediately. I bowed my head down, trying not to let anyone see my beet red face. I could feel warm blood rushing to the vessels in my cheeks. I stole a glance at the beauty beside me. She seemed to also have a new-found interest in the partially snow-blanketed ground. We continued walking this way - in silence.  
  
I wanted to start a conversation, but I felt awkward. My mind raced for a suitable topic, but the search failed. We dragged our feets through the damp snow, leaving a trail yet to be covered by fresh snow. The atmosphere was almost magical. Almost as magical and enchanting as the fairy-like girl by my side. I am overcomed by her radiant aura; I dissolved in her presence.  
  
But she did not know what she is to me. Or does she? It's so hard to tell, because when she brushed the snow of with her hand... it just happened. I felt it. She felt it. That was nothing to describe it. Could an angel like her fall in love with me? Because I had fallen for an angel. I'd hope so much to have a girl but she was like none other I had met.  
  
She was the one who first came up to me. I nearly fainted. 'Cause from that moment, I knew we would click on together just fine. I guessed we did, in a certain way. But sometimes the very thing you're looking for, is the one thing you couldn't see*. Did she see it? Before her, there were 50 others. Yeah, 50, I can't believe it too, but that's what my best friend claimed. Did you know how much it hurts? The more you hoped for, the deeper the disappointment. I hope for you, my bright angel.  
  
An icy gale swept past. She shrieked. Her cap was lifted and flown away with the wind. Then she broke into that musical laughter again as she tried to grab the hat. But the wind grew mischievous, I sprinted to the hat. Putting my basketball skills to use, I leapt forward with precision and caught the hat. But I forgot about the landing, I fell face down into the white snow.  
  
The snow was cold and wet against my cheeks but I remained in that position - sprawled on to the ground. I could hear footsteps approaching. She had stopped her merry laughter and I could feel her kneeling by me. In a voice full of concern, she asked if I was all right. I lifted my head of the ground suddenly and turned to her, with a wide grin on my face. I handed the cap to her, which she accepted with her delicate hands and thanked me, a sweet smile forming on her face. I couldn't have felt better; I could run for days!  
  
We resumed our paths. This time, we felt more relaxed. I once heard that silence was the best conversation you could have with a loved one. Words need not be spoken from the mouth, but they can be heard from the heart. Did she know I love her? Could she hear my heart? Perhaps it was a one sided thing, because love takes two to grow. However, after all these months, wasn't our friendship something very special?   
  
Do I have a chance? Did she still harbour any feelings to... to... HIM? Her first crush; my rival in love and play**? ... ...   
  
I must have confidence. Like what Pa told me. "Have faith, have confidence in yourself. Believe that nothing is impossible and you can do it. If you could say it out, it would be better, but say it with your heart."  
  
And they thought I was egoistical. I did meant what I said. I am truly a tensai, no doubts. And I loved her, from the bottom of my heart. But only Pa above knew of it. I think. Oh, and Ryota and my friends too.  
  
Nothing is impossible. All I had to do was to tell her. Nothing is impossible... yeah, like the possibility she might not want me... Sheesh... I mentally slapped myself.  
  
Her voice brought me back to the world again. I saw wonder and curiosity in her eyes. Great, I must have been looking like a raving mad fool with curious expressions being easily played out on my face. I added more force to the mental slaps.   
  
We closed in on our distance to our destination. I knew I had to tell her. Tell her before it was too late. We reached her doorstep. "Err... Haruko-chan, I... err... enjoyed walking with you..."   
  
Damn! That's not what I wanted to say! Why won't my mouth obey me?   
  
"Hai, me too Sakuragi-kun." She stood there, smiling like some serene angel from above. Her eyes were sparkling, as though expecting more from me. I stood sheepishly on the porch.   
  
"Do you think... we could be together, you know...? Because, I like you Haruko-chan."   
  
There, I said it out. She dropped her jaw slightly. I never knew she looked this pretty when surprised too. I couldn't look at her anymore; my face burned. I stared at my feet, wriggling my toes beneath the shoes to keep myself from numbing on her doorstep. I heard her brother call her from somewhere in the house. She turned to reply and returned to me again.   
  
"Sakuragi-kun..." She said shyly. "Gomen... I don't know..."   
  
My heart fell, expecting the worst.   
  
"But," she added hastily. "You could call me later, maybe it could...erm, work out, ne? I...got to go in now. Ja ne, Sakuragi-kun."   
  
"Ja ne, Haruko-chan."   
  
She smiled and closed the door. I felt a thousand angels chorus in my heart. I stepped away from the house and walked a couple of steps before turning back to look at her house.   
  
The snow was falling on this first day of winter. Suddenly the scene was like those crystal balls in the shopping mall that you shake and watch the snow-like particles settle onto a cottage. It was magical, wondrous. I proceeded home on this cold winter evening, but my heart was amazingly warm. This was going to be one warm winter.   
  
  


-owari-  
  


*- quote taken from the song "Save The Best For Last" by Vanessa Williams.   
**- play here means basketball.   
Mae: TT I'm such an intellectual person...  


  
November2000©  
No copying of material please  
[Back to the library][1]

   [1]: ../sdlib.html



End file.
